op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn Island
Dawn Island is an island located in the East Blue and where the Goa Kingdom is situated. It is the home island of the man closest to becoming Pirate King, Sullivan Inghard, and the starting point of his journey into piracy. This is the starter island, which is an island that your character may be born or start roleplaying on. Geography Goa Kingdom stretches across the entire island, which consists mostly of rural farmland. The capital is a huge, sprawling city surrounded by a chain of low, forested mountains that are home for several groups of bandits. It is unknown how many villages there are or how many people live here. Locations Foosha Village: A sleepy rural village with windmills on the outskirts of the main Goa Kingdom. Notable as Knacking's home and birthplace, it is where he met with his first mate Leone Dakota for the first time, inspiring him to be a pirate and to venture towards the seas. This village is run by the mayor, Oswald Whiting. It is also where a couple owns a bar called Lovely Keepers. Mt. Colubo: A heavily-forested low-hanging mountain that rests behind Foosha Village. It is notable as the home of several Mountain Bandits, the Kipper Gang and the home of a bounty hunting unit known as Lucky Horseshoe. Midway Forest: A forest between Gray Terminal and Mt. Colubo. Gray Terminal: A huge junkyard that is full of disease and crime, it smells due to the burning from the sun. It lays at the edge of Mt. Colubo. Knacking lived here until he found his way to the sea. Pirate's Bay: A cove located in-between the Gray Terminal and the base of Mt. Colubo. The East Blue's infamous Norland Pirates are stationed here. Capital: The capital city of Goa Kingdom Great Gate: A huge gate connecting Gray Terminal to Edge Town. Edge Town: An area for poor residents, usually referred to as the slums of Goa Kingdom. History Dawn Island is a major trading hub that has been a government-regulated island for over 3 centuries. As a result of their loyalty, the king of Goa Kingdom is invited to the Reverie every four years. 68 years ago, Sullivan Inghard and Leone Dakota were born, growing up as childhood friends who many of the elderly members of the community grew up with as well. Despite being pirates, the surrounding towns around the capital celebrate their birthdays in the spring and fall, Knacking and Leone being born in that order. 22 years ago, Knacking Sully made a promise to his people, a promise to change the kingdom of Goa for the better. The Well-known Law Due to Sullivan's notoriety, his celebrations are not allowed in the capital, nor does the king enjoy him even being mentioned inside of his kingdom. Those found guilty of commending Sullivan and his crew's efforts are usually thrown in jail by the royal guard, no matter where these celebrations take place. Despite this, the island still believes once Sullivan finishes his journey, he'll come home and change the kingdom of Goa for the better. Category:East Blue